Roxas's Frustration
by ForbiddenKHfan12
Summary: Roxas Seems to have an anger issue after not having enough sleep due to Saïx. Summary sucks plz read story. Also This is a roxasxxion and torturing larxene! mwahahaha!
1. The Intro!

**Vexus: Well Damn. We have a new story About our favorite Nobody, Roxas!**

**Shiku: Damn Straight! And in this story, Larxene is afraid of Roxas after pissing him off!**

**Roxas: Shut it!** _Idiots._

_Disclaimer: We Dont own Kingdom Hearts ¥et! (Yet!)Mwahahahah!_

* * *

"Argh,", yelled a pissed off Roxas, "Damnit Saïx! I had Fucking Enough Work!". Today Roxas was in a bad mood, a _really bad mood._ Last night Saïx assigned Roxas To clear up the Dining Hall, and the Hallways and Roxas barely got much sleep that night and with Roxas without any sleep, it pissed him off after 1 fucking hour of sleep.

"Thirdteen Calm Down.", a calm Saïx Said.

"CALM DOWN?! WELL YOU CAN GO AND FUCK YOUR SELF WITH THOSE FUCKING WORDS!" screamed Roxas as he summoned his oblivion which started to disperse a dark aura comming out of Roxas and his keyblade. The boy was so pissed that even Saïx flinched at the word Roxas said.

"Yawn," came from Xigbar who just walked into the Grey Room, "Hello Tig-"

"Shut the Fuck Up," Said Roxas in a threating Voice, "Your the most fucking annoying Member I have ever met!", With that remark Roxas walked out of the room.

"...The fuck?" questioned a really confused Xigbar.

" Damnit Roxas Shut up! I can't sleep with all your yelling!" Yelled Larxene the infamed lighting nymph with a really bad anger issue too.

"Fuck off!" Screamed Roxas as He some how summoned 5 knifes simular to Larxene's Own knifes. Larxene saw that the young keybearer woke up on the wrong side of the bed and desided to push Roxas's Buttons.

"Well my my it seems you some how mastered a technique to summon other weapons but can you use it or are you gonna cry like a bitch?" ,taunted Larxene as she summoned her knifes and got ready for a fight with the keybearer.

Finally Snapping Roxas pinned Larxene to a wall loving to see her terror of Roxas, " Look at you Your. suppose to be the angry one her and look at your self." whispered Roxas at Larxene.

"Thirdteen! Put her down!" Ordered Saïx but only got a knife into his arm as a response from Roxas who looked like he was ready to kill Saïx right there, so Saïx just backed off to avoid another knife.

"Well Larxene... I guess now is the time to have my way with you." resumed Roxas as he pulled Larxene from the wall who was on the verge of tears running down her cheeks.

* * *

**Vexus: Who would have thought the nymph was afraid of Roxas?**

**Shiku: Yup.**

**Roxas: Like and till Next chapter when I have my way with her.**


	2. Larxene's Punishment!

_**Chapter 2: Larxene's Punishment!**_

**Vexus: Wow On with this chapter with Alot of sex/rape in it.**

**Roxas: Haha The Nymph better leave me alone after this!**

**Shiku: Yup we have a rapist in this chapter and Xion Will save larxene!**

**Everyone: We dont own Kingdom Hearts for if we did Every member would help Sora Kill Xeahnort!**

* * *

_Larxene's POV_

As I was carried of from the wall i felt something wet streaming down my face i noticed that i was crying, crying like a child after being punished. I saw the Evilness Roxas possesed right there, a blank expression while darkness flowed out from his like a shadow did after being killed.

I just wanted to be freed of this this Monster, This wasnt Roxas Roxas was quiet and calm but something inside of him snapped and now he wa-wa-was going to something that i wished i could forget, _him raping and slapping me._

* * *

Normal POV

"Whats the Matter? All i will do is simple Slap you and something far worse that you shall be my toy..." Roxas Whispered into my ear biting it roughly and painfully. With that roxas Carried Larxene off to Roxas's Room and threw her on his bed. Roxas crept closer and took off his right glove and threw that on his floor forgotten. Roxas Slowly carcessed Larxene's Cheek feeling it before he removed his hand and moved out to as far as he could reached and slammed down on Larxene's Left Cheek and pulled out to the other side of her right cheek as far as he could and slammed down again with force hearing the bitter-sweet sound of A slap.

Larxene kept Crying out every time Roxas slapped her, her face growing red with each slap, she ran out of tear so she just kept gasping for air and she passed out after another slap from Roxas.

* * *

Roxas's POV

After An hour of slapping her I made sure the door was locked before I began my process of Enjoying her crying. I took off my coat and the other glove plus my boots till all was left was my clothing was my twilight town outfit. I walked over to Larxene punching her in the stomach till she woke up with another sob of gasping for air, "Weak." was all I said to her and she turned toward me afraid of what i was going to do so i notcied she was scared of me, Me! I laughed at her weakness over me. As soon as i was done laughing i ripped off her coat her gloves and boots and i was happy to she her in something other than the damned coats. Larxene had on A plain T-shirt stating 'Lighting and Thunder makes A Storm', A pair of pink tinted yellow socks and a simple Light Pink Jeans with Lighting bolts.

"My my Larxene i say that is too many clothes for you," after that i just ripped off her shirt, she didnt have a bra on, so her D-cupped Breasts just flopped. I saw she was emberass so mush she just covered her brest with her arm, I justed smiled at her and soon ripped her pants off and saw she had plain aqua-green panties with a red ribbon on them. I slowly pulled the down far enough to see her wet and slick pussy, "Hmm are you feeling pleasure? I can tell you are since your wet." I said with a smirk.

* * *

_Larxene's POV_

Damnit. I was getting wet, as soon as I looked up, I saw Roxas Removing his pants, I wished he wasnt going to do this to me. My cheeks were getting pink from the slapping and from embarassment. I heard his zipper and his pants fell down. I saw his pusling erection through his plain white boxers. I saw him pull down his boxers a d his erection popped out. He smirked when he saw my surprised expression at how long it was, it was 8 inches long at least! I just hoped he wasnt going to do what i think he was going to do.

With that he pushed it in with a forceful Thrusted I didnt get any time to ajusted before he pulled out and pushed back in, since I was still a virgin the pain was worse than Saïx trowing his claymore at me. I kept crying with what ever little tears i had left. Roxas Pulled out and pushed back in hitting my G-spot over and over.

He kept fucking me with great stamina with each thrust harder than the last. "Eep!" I let out as he gropped one of my breasts very hard, and rubbing my clit making me cum very fast. After I was done cumming he came after a few thrusts and pulled out and grabbed his clothes and put them on and left the room leaving me naked on his bed sobbing out feeling the stinging pain of rape and abuse.

* * *

_Xion's POV_

"La la la la hiya Roxas!" I said he just turned to me shocked as if he forgot i even existed. "Hm? Brother something wrong?" he just shooked his head and ran toward the shower room. As soon as he left i heard sobbing coming from his room, I tried turning the knob, Locked. I just pulled out my keyblade and unlocked the door and went inside our room. (Authors note: yes they share a room.). As soon as I went in I saw Larxene Crying naked on Roxas's side of the room, "Umm Larxene?" I said with a blush. She opened her eyes and got up and started to hug me crying. "Larxene what happened to you?" I questioned her as I notice she had bruses on her Breasts and cheeks. She stopped crying and said, " Roxas, h-he raped me!" I jumped at her loud voice thinking _What? Brother Roxas would never do such a thing! _"Why?" I asked her. She sat down on the bed and said, "He got pissed and held me up against the wall and carried me in here and threw me on the bed and then slapped me, after that he just raped me!" She started to cry agai and I rubbed her back softly I knew I needed to confront Roxas and Ask him why is he starting to slowly going to the dark side.

* * *

**Vexus: Wow Nice chapter.**

**Shiku: Yup and Heart Breaking.**

**Roxas: Finally she will fear me.**

**Till Next chapter on this week! Bye!**


End file.
